There are a number of plasticizers used to produce flexible PVC and other flexible polymers worldwide. These differ in many respects, but all of them must possess certain characteristics. The plasticizer must be compatible with the polymer and make the polymer more flexible or softer. In PVC, the plasticizer also assists in the fusion of the PVC formulation to produce the final part; in this process the PVC resin particles dissolve/break apart, intermingle with all the other additives to produce the final homogenously dispersed part. Plasticizers that have a high affinity for PVC resin resulting in gelation and fusion at lower temperatures are called high solvating plasticizers. There are a number of chemical classes of high solvating plasticizers such as benzoates, butyl benzyl phthalate, di-isohexyl phthalate, and others.
Plasticized polymers are used in many different applications such as adhesives and sealants, coated fabrics, wire and cable coatings, foams, footwear, gaskets, inks, cosmetics, and medical. PVC based applications include floor coverings, wallpaper, roofing membranes, tubing, inks, toys, gloves, clothing, baby products, and calendared film. Polymers that have used plasticizers include PVC, polyurethanes, polyesters, cellulosics, polystyrene, polyvinyl alcohol, epoxies, rubbers, and polyamides.